


Boy Booty

by Zumberge



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ass Expansion, Gen, Inflation, femboy, penis pump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zumberge/pseuds/Zumberge
Summary: Feminine young man gets an oversized callipygian figure.(That means his butt gets really big.)
Kudos: 44





	Boy Booty

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift featuring the individual's OC back in 2016. This gets an oddly steady trickle of attention where it's originally posted, so why not put it here just in case?

To reference a coin of phrase, while there are handsome women, Alec was a beautiful man. Dark-haired, grayish-blue-eyed, and barely out of his teens, Alec was well-built, not in a traditionally masculine way, but rather with wide hips and thick thighs, giving him a pear-shaped figure. It gained him a few female admirers, and while he was timid at first, he gradually warmed up to them. They were genuine, or at least he thought they were, up until they bought him a rather expensive penis pump as a present.

At first he thought it was a mocking gift but it was simply too expensive for that, having come from a high-end lifestyle store that he thought only dealt with fancy electronic toys and recreational gadgets. The entire device was a single self-contained unit, sheathe, pump, and all, made of high-quality materials and stainless steel, easily disassembled for easy cleaning, having its own wall charger, and a velvet drawstring bag for storage. To top it all off, there was clearly a space on the side if someone wanted to special-order it monogrammed.

The manual was a thin leather-bound book that promised "painless male enhancement" and gave precise instructions on the device's operation in several languages, some of which were most certainly long since dead. Not wanting to hurt anyone's feelings, Alec resolved to use the device at least once so, after undoing his jeans, he pulled his length out with one hand and gently inserted it into the pump to the base. He flicked the switch on the side and an LED readout blinked to life as the device began to quietly hum. The opening grew snug around his base and he gasped as there was a quiet hiss, followed by a sharp increase in pressure that quickly tapered off. There was a second spike in pressure, then a third, the device pumping in a steady rhythm.

The seat of Alec's jeans began to grow snug, then tight. He stuck a thumb in the waistline, trying pull them down only to find that they were stuck fast. Struggling he rocked back and forth, attempting to shimmy out of them, but stopped in surprise as he felt as if his ass was more padded than normal. He reached behind him, feeling the curve of his backside when he suddenly heard the heard the ripping of stitches, popping in time to the pumping of the device. As he began to worry that he might be crushed by his own clothes the last of his jeans gave way, bursting open. Free from their confinement, his cheeks swelled up with such force that he bobbed on the bed.

Alec turned as best he could, gawking at his backside. He was bottom-heavy for a boy before, certainly, but now he had an ass that would have looked large on anyone, flaring out dramatically. As he watched he could see himself continue to grow in time to the pumps, quickly inching out. His thighs began to thicken, his sides becoming one smooth curve from his hips and tapering down to his knees. Returning his attention to the pump, he went for the controls on the side in the hopes of turning it off. In his fumbling, however, he accidentally set it to high.

The hum of the device grew louder, and there was a moment of panic as he realized what he did. The panic quickly gave way as he let out a breathy moan, going weak in the knees at the intense, steady push-pull of pressure on his manhood. He gripped the device with both hands as he quickly grew in pulses, doubling, then tripling in size. His thighs were now wider around than his waist, and his ass cheeks were taking up more and more of the bed. As he grew, he inched inched higher on the inflated cushion of his butt and upper legs, feet slowly raising off the ground.

It would have been an absurd sight to anyone who saw it: A feminine young man gripping a penis pump stuck helplessly on him, too enrapt to try and remove it, as his ass and thighs loomed behind and beneath him, growing out of control. His backside had long since passed the scale of exercise balls, growing out of proportion even to his radically swollen legs, holding him above the bed with the hollow, pneumatic rolling of air coming from inside of them. None of this mattered to Alec, overwhelmed as he was by the sensation of pumping and growth.

After what felt like a hazy eternity, the device let out a final firm pump before beeping and releasing its grip on Alec's manhood. Alec pulled the device off and, unable to control himself any longer, twitched and came. Breathing heavily, he turned, running one hand across the smooth, stretched skin of his backside, pressing his fingers into it to test its firmness. Even discounting his ass, his hips and thighs were so wide that he would be unable to pass through doorways without turning sideways, and even that was in question. As for his ass, they were nothing more than two huge, flesh-toned spheres that reached over either edge of the queen-sized bed and held him up far enough that his legs dangled above the floor.

After the awe faded, curiosity took its place, and Alec leaned to the side as best as he could and stretched down, picking up the manual that was on the corner of the bed. He wasn't upset, but he did wonder why things happened the way they did. After a bit of searching he received an answer, in a way: A single sentence following the introduction and thanks for purchasing the device.

"Individual results may vary."


End file.
